


Expectation

by kariyana (Helamine)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/kariyana
Summary: *礼猿only，短小一发完。*玩烂了的猫耳梗。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 2





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> 无厘头情人节贺  
> 16年的黑历史

夜晚，高楼上。风吹动深蓝色的衣摆，闪着金属光泽的佩剑发出铮铮的声响。细小的火光在夜色中明灭，灰白的烟缕袅袅上升；随后烟蒂被随意地掷于地上，鞋尖抬起又重重碾下。男人赤金色的眸间暗光流转，漫不经心地瞥了一眼对面笔挺的身姿：

“第四王权者，宗像礼司。”

话音刚落就被对面的人接下，“第三王权者周防尊，你的行为还是如此的粗暴无序。”宗像推了推眼镜，语调平静得如一般旧友的问候，“还是说我应该称赞一句，不愧是野蛮人的作风呢，周防。”

赤之氏族骚动起来，一道道燃着的目光投向他们的王。周防尊盯着他看了半晌，说：“烧了。”

“No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!”

相比对方的士气高昂，青服的队伍显得沉稳有序。宗像嘴角扬起一个隐约的微笑，“既然这样，这次可没有以往那么简单解决——哦呀，新加入的氏族？”

这句话明显的寒暄意味让周防愣了一下。赤之氏族里几个新面孔面面相觑，交换了几个“难道青之王也有关心别家氏族的癖好”的眼神。原先激起的斗志也莫名哑了，两派人互相看看，似乎都不知道青王话中之意。

“……原来如此。谁都没有发现吗？”

宗像叹了口气，缓步走向对面的氏族。眼见青之王逼近，几个冲动的赤组成员准备挥动手中的武器意欲动手，被草薙出云拦了下来。

他微微侧身，伸手往周防外套的毛边领子上一抓，拎下一个身量极小的人形生物。后者似乎刚睡醒，半睁着眼，头发乱翘，不慌不忙地打了个哈欠。

他仿佛这才惊觉自己脱离了温暖的环境，揉了揉眼睛挣扎起来，情急之中抓住了一根救命稻草，便拍开了宗像捏着他衣领的手指。

宗像礼司听到周围一片压抑的隐隐约约的吸气声。

周防尊觉得被扯得有点疼。他瞪着眼睛与挂在自己须须上的小人对峙五秒，最终由于眼睛酸而放弃了。

“噗。”

“……你笑什么，宗像。”

Scepter 4的室长心情十分愉悦，他再次试图把小人转移到自己手上，顺便将赤之王的须须解救下来。这回小人意外地配合，只是当宗像的手指揪住衣领的时候，变成了与普通人无异的大小。

赤组与青组不约而同发出了明显的吸气声。

“能变化体形的权外者吗……”宗像抬眼，视线落在了权外者的头顶——的猫耳上。

他推了推眼镜：“那么，此事交由Scepter 4全权处理。”

“是不是应该先自我介绍一下？猫耳君。”宗像双手交叠搭在桌上，下巴搁在手上，以保持与桌上笔筒大小的权外者平视。仅20cm高的少年忍不住咂舌，盯着镜片后戏谑的紫色眼睛，向办公桌前纵身一跃。

恢复了正常大小的少年阴沉着脸，他环顾了一圈办公室布局，确认无论怎样都会被眼前这个神烦公务员揪回来的事实，终于开口说了第一句话：“……我没有名字。”

神烦公务员似乎很高兴：“是吗？那我就叫你猫耳君了，不会有意见吧？”

“啧。”所以无论有没有名字最后称呼都会变成猫耳君的吧……

少年的视线落到办公桌上的拼图上，眼神里流露出难以置信的神色，他看了看微笑着的宗像礼司又看了看拼图，嘟囔道：“老年人的爱好吗……”

“不是第一次被这么说了呢。”宗像打量了少年几眼，突然想到了什么。他怀着隐隐的雀跃与激动朝少年招了招手，“猫耳君，过来一下。”

少年不明所以，见某人持续招手的动作丝毫没有放弃的意思，才磨磨蹭蹭地挪了过去。直到两人相距半步远，宗像又说：“可以蹲下来一点吗？”紫色的眼睛里写满了不容拒绝的期待。

“…………”

“…………”

两人对视一眼，少年照做。

少年戴着一副黑框眼镜，毫不掩饰湖蓝色眼睛里的懒散与狡黠。无表情的精致的脸明明白白地表现出不耐烦，似乎下一秒就要咂舌出声。

S4的室长伸出了手，碰到了一只属于猫的耳朵。手中的触感是带着颤栗的柔软，耳尖白得透明，可看见细细的血管；一丛白色的毛覆在耳上。耳根藏在少年柔软的深色发间。从未受到过猫咪们亲近的宗像礼司意犹未尽地轻轻揉了两下，满足于这样初体验的触感，他将薄薄的耳尖向根部折了折。

这完全是下意识的行为，包含了一种捉弄的趣味。少年也同样下意识地甩了甩头，抖了抖耳朵，随后才发觉自己刚才的动作，脸颊一点一点地红了起来：“室长……？！”

宗像好心情地看着少年又将自己变成了初见时的大小消失在了视野里，拿起一块拼图放在它应在的位置。

“不见了啊。”过了一会儿，他自言自语道。

淡岛世理扫了一眼手中的文件，敲响了室长办公室的门。

整个Scepter 4已经飞满了传闻，并且有向奇怪的方向发展的趋势，工作闲暇职员们的话题都围绕着室长与谜一样的少年。特务队按捺不住好奇心向室长的办公室里张望，却迫于室长的威压不敢上前询问。于是某种程度上，淡岛副长成为了第一个。

“关于昨天的事件，权外者能力并未失控，因此无需扣押过久……”

“淡岛君，猫耳君不见了。”

淡岛惊讶地看着并未停下玩拼图的宗像，有些困惑上司竟然出言打断了自己的报告。

“……需要紧急搜查吗，室长？”

“不，不用了。事实上，我怀疑他藏在你的红豆泥里。”宗像拼上一块拼图，定制的图案显出了一个大致的轮廓。

“十分抱歉，这是属下的失职……我这就去搜查。”

认真严肃的淡岛副长匆匆离开了。不久，办公室的门再次被敲开。一座山出现在了宗像的眼前。

“失礼了，室长。由于我无法做到浪费这些如此完美的料理，请室长在搜查的同时当作饭后甜点享用吧。”

这孩子还真是令人不省心呢。从办公室出来，在走廊上的淡岛这么想着。

“打扰了，各位。不知诸君是否有看到猫耳君的踪影？”

热烈讨论中的特务队浑身一凛，纷纷正了正自己歪七扭八的坐姿，一边盯着笔记本电脑一边用余光瞟了眼过于悠闲的室长。

道明寺：“室长下午好！啊……！难道藏在秋山的发胶罐里！”

所有人的目光都集中在秋山身上。秋山极其积极地跑去对发胶罐进行了紧急搜查，回来后顶着所有人期待的目光说道：“没有找到，室长。”

宗像点了点头，“是吗。”

道明寺：“啊那就是五岛的房间里，会不会被来自玻利维亚的奇怪的东西吃掉了……”

五岛脸都白了，当即跑回青云寮，下班之前才脸色不太好地回来。

道明寺似乎还想说什么，被日高及时捂住了嘴。

日高：“室长……”

宗像：“请说，日高君。”

日高：“挂在您刘海上的是……猫耳……先生吗？”

其余人：“骗人！他竟然说出来了！！”

他们看着室长眼睛往上一转，努力要看到刘海上的情况。众人发出一声低低的惊叹，互相传递了一个“你看到室长翻白眼了吗”的眼神。宗像似乎并没有看到一个熟悉的身影。他伸出手在斜刘海上摸了一把，抓下来一个扑腾着的人。

“猫耳君，下午好。”

“啧，请您快点去工作。”

“为了找猫耳君，我可是放下了下午的工作呢。”

他们惊奇地目送室长和停止了挣扎的小人走出了大厅，惊恐地注视着紧接着进来的副长和手上那盘散发着紫黑色气息的小山。淡岛一边分发红豆泥一边下达了命令：“全员，享用饭后甜点的同时搜查猫耳君的去向！”

道明寺：“……没有人告诉副长猫耳先生已经找到了吗？”

弁财：“然后副长会以奖励的名义送来更多红豆泥吧……”

日高：“……突然有点羡慕逃过一劫的阿岛……”

“…………”

人生灰暗。几人互相看看，认命地拿起了勺子。

宗像端坐在榻榻米上，茶香氤氲缭绕，他把少年轻轻放在桌上。小人打了个哈欠，飞快地翻身缩进最近的空茶碗，背对着宗像没有了动作。

“哦呀，猫耳君很喜欢抹茶么？”

少年吸了吸鼻子，似乎不太习惯较为浓郁的味道。“您想多了，只是找个地方休息而已。”

这样的姿势不会太舒服吧。宗像也不拆穿，把茶碗端到自己面前。少年微睁了眼表示稍许不满，见宗像满面笑意，咂了咂舌继续闭目养神。

虽是极少能见到的场景，却莫名有熟悉之感。少年轻得听不见的呼吸与滚水声交织，白色的水汽萦回浮起，苦涩的香味弥漫开来。仿佛久远的时候，懒散的少年坐在对面，面前散着一小堆拼图，抱怨腿坐得酸麻。

好像想不起来是谁了……宗像有些头疼地用食指戳了戳碗里蜷缩的少年，突然觉得他的睡姿也十分眼熟。

他叹了口气，眉眼柔和，小心翼翼地给少年理了理衣领。

“……室长。”

“啊，吵醒猫耳君了吗？”

“我并没有睡着，”小人起身，欲跨过碗沿翻出去，由于脑袋昏昏沉沉一不小心头向下栽了出去。“好痛……”

宗像看着他差点笑出了声。

“一天过去了，我还不知道你的来历呢。”

“啧，这种事情室长应该比我清楚吧。”

“是吗？我可是什么都不知道。”宗像把小人拎过来放在榻榻米上，少年恢复大小后随意地向后一躺。

“先告诉我你的名字吧。”

宗像望着黑框眼镜后清澈漂亮的双眸，笑意不减。

沉默不语的少年愣了一会儿，忍不住“啧”了一声，凑过来在宗像的右脸颊上落下一个轻吻。

宗像睁开了眼睛。

他环视一圈，眼前这个高度模糊的世界是他的卧室。一颗深色的脑袋趴在胸口。

原来猫耳君就是伏见君啊。

宗像后知后觉地感到了遗憾，当时应该再多摸几下才对……

他往那个脑袋上呼撸一把，手在头顶上来回摸着。

“……室长？您在干嘛啊……”

“早上好，伏见君。我在想这个地方应该有一对猫耳。”

“…………哈？”

宗像突然倾身靠近，伏见吓了一跳，有些紧张地感觉到宗像的手臂环抱过来，鼻腔里都是对方温暖的气息。发现自己的心跳加快，他抬起手，缓慢地回圈住身旁的人。

这样的姿势停了一两秒，宗像靠了回去。伏见迷茫地望着眼前模糊的人影，瞧见他手里多了一副眼镜。

伏见：“…………”

原来是拿眼镜啊。

“这样就好多了，”紫色的眸子盛满温柔的笑意，“情人节快乐，猿比古。”

“……情人节快乐，室长。”

-END-

伏见：“所以那个权外者的能力是……变化体形？”  
宗像：“还有一个，那就是有一对猫耳。”  
伏见：“……您对猫耳还真是执着啊。”  
宗像：“伏见君不如也试着戴上一对猫耳怎样？”  
伏见：“请允许我拒绝。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是除夕夜无聊去补了K第二季，当天晚上做梦就梦到了室长的那个梦……就按照梦中的情节写了。  
> 还是平生第一回梦到礼猿呢有点儿小激动（x  
> 本来应该凌晨码完，太困了就去睡了……  
> 情人节快乐w  
> （16.2.14）


End file.
